


Impression

by synthsexnspace



Series: Kiddo's Gay-Ass Reverse AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: (kinda?), Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Human Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Stand Alone, There are mentions of Knife/Breathplay and spanking but they aren't depicted, Throat Holding, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Unhealthy Sexual Communication, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alcohol mention, consent checks, reverse au, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthsexnspace/pseuds/synthsexnspace
Summary: A standalone fic that picks up after Chapter 9 of Abstract Thoughts.What happens after Niles and Gavin leave the bar together?





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after Chapter 9 of my on-going, full-length Reverse AU fic titled "Abstract Thoughts". It's not required that you read the entire fic, but it does lend context to some of the references made in here. I got a lot of positive feedback from the short little chapter I wrote for these boys, so I figured I'd try my hand at fleshing out their characters in their own piece!
> 
> Basically, Connor, Gavin, and Niles are all human in this AU, and Hank is an android.
> 
> Before you read, I'd like to give some preemptive clarification. Gavin is a transman, so he refers to his clit as his dick. He also refers to himself as having a pussy/a hole.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever patient @beartwinkhell over on Twitter <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Now that he has some cold air and coffee in him, Gavin is starting to get a little uneasy. He’s got the guy’s attention, but… now what?

Guess he’s gotta go for the big reveal. It’ll either have no effect or it’ll be a deal breaker.

“Um,” he starts intelligently.

“Yes, Gavin?” Niles encourages teasingly, “Use your words.”

“Fuck you,” he spits with less venom than desired, “I was just gonna give you a heads up. I may not have the same, uh, equipment as you.”

A brief pause.

“Transgender?” Niles responds, tone light.

“Yeah.”

His face is burning. It’s always awkward coming out to every hookup he has.

“I’d still like to spend the evening with you. I’m cisgender, if that helps,” Niles assures him, sipping his tea slowly, watching his reaction from over his cup.

“Great,” he responds lamely.

Gavin feels a little relieved, but that awkwardness still looms over him as they sit inside this cheery little café. Thankfully, there’s not that many people around, their voices low as they speak to each other. Gavin taps his fingers nervously against the vintage tabletop.

 “I guess I should give _you_ a heads up in response. I don’t exactly have… simple tastes.”

The gears in Gavin’s head grind sluggishly, recovering from the alcohol.

“What, you into that kinky shit or somethin’?”

“Your phrasing is repulsive, but yes. I practice BDSM.”

Niles’s whole personality and appearance suddenly makes sense.

Fuck, what did he get himself into?

“That’s fine, I can handle it. I once dated a guy that liked to spank me.”

Niles actually _laughs_ ; a deep, slow, syrupy laugh that does things to Gavin’s insides. The smile that stretches across his face is almost… familiar. He can’t quite put his finger on it.

“That’s cute, but no. I tend to get a little more intense with my scenes. I usually do domination, degradation,” Niles holds his fingers out, counting each item, “breathplay, knifeplay, slapping, _spanking_ , spitting, and there’s plenty more. Those are just my most frequently visited ones.”

Gavin blinks.

Niles blinks back.

“Too much?”

The fog in Gavin’s head clears long enough for him to respond, “Uh, it’s a lot, but… I mean, what fun is sex without a little danger, amiright?”

Niles narrows his eyes at him, a faintly amused smile ticking the side of his mouth up.

“Would you consider yourself submissive?”

Gavin grumbles, crossing his arms, “I’m not anybody’s bitch.”

“That’s obviously a yes,” Niles laughs breathily.

“Fuck you.”

Gavin doesn’t mean it.

“Does any of the things I mentioned seem unsavory to you?”

“I could probably do without the knives and choking for now. Not exactly something I’m up for right off the bat.”

Niles nods, listening, “Understandable. Are you okay with performing a submissive role tonight?”

Gavin huffs, not meeting his eyes.

“…Yeah.”

“Are you okay with me slapping you and calling you names?”

The idea of that voice whispering heated words into his ear, those hands on his skin, makes him burn.

“Yeah.”

“You’re such a shy boy for all that brash exterior. It’s… endearing. Do you do that to drive away anyone too weak to handle you, weed out the choices until only the strong-willed remain?”

Gavin can’t meet his eyes. He feels flayed alive, stripped apart under his analytical gaze. Jesus Christ, he only wanted to get laid tonight, not interviewed. Niles’s eyes flick down to Gavin’s hand.

“Your hand is injured. Are you known for getting into fights often?”

Gavin’s hand tenses defensively around his coffee cup, making him wince. He wonders if gut punching Anderson’s new toy was worth the bruised knuckles and hairline fracture in his index finger.

“An occupational hazard. It happens from time to time,” Gavin deflects.

“Hm. I think you need someone to tame you for the night.”

Gavin meets his eyes this time, “I’m not some kind of fucking animal.”

“I mean no insult. I’m merely interested in your personality. In the past I’ve been told I’m… a rather cold individual. Perhaps spending time with someone who runs as hot as you will prove to be a perfect balance.”

Is he implying that he’d like to see him again after tonight?

Niles notices his hesitation and clears his throat.

“Perhaps you’d like to continue this conversation somewhere more private?”

Gavin nods, “Yeah, if you don’t mind. Don’t wanna scare the straights.”

Niles chuckles, “Your place or mine?”

Gavin chews the inside of his cheek. He hasn’t cleaned his apartment in two weeks. He remembers the dirty laundry and dishes strewn about. His cats have taken over his guest bedroom.

“Yours.”

“That’s fine. I have a hotel room nearby. We can continue this conversation on the way.”

They return to the bar to take Niles’s car. Gavin had taken a taxi as he had no plans of going home sober. Niles has a fancy black car, shiny and sleek. He selects the autonomous mode so he can turn in his seat and continue talking to Gavin.

“Do you have a safeword?”

“Um,” Gavin tries to think past the cloud in his head for a moment, remembering back to that guy he dated. He used the stoplight system, didn’t he?

“How about that ‘red, green, yellow’ thing?”

“Red for stop, yellow to slow down, and green for continue?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Good choice. Now, when I incorporate slapping and spanking into my scenes, I never hit hard enough to bruise or break skin. I am drug and disease free, and I cleaned my mouth before coming to the bar, if you’re okay with spitting.”

“Me too-about being clean, that is,” Gavin responds; his last physical mandated by the precinct had come up a-okay, "and I’m fine with the spitting but I didn’t, like, bring a toothbrush with me or anything.”

“I have supplies you can use. As for degradation, I usually aim to humiliate and tease, but I do incorporate praise to act as a balance. Are there any particular words or phrases I should avoid using?”

Gavin chews the inside of his cheek, thinking, “Not that I can think of.”

“If you think of any, let me know. If I happen to say or do something that upsets you at any time, you can use your safeword and we can take a break. I also give aftercare when the scene is over.”

“Thanks,” Gavin nods, brimming with nervous energy, anticipating whatever Niles has in store for him. He’s already kinda aroused from the tension. Talking about this shit in public always makes him antsy.

He’s sure he can handle this.

They pull up to one of the nicest hotels in the area; it doesn’t surprise Gavin in the least. He just feels out of place in the middle of the marbled floors and accented walls, is all. He hunches further into his jacket, scratching his jaw as Niles checks in.

“You from out of town?”

“Yes. I’m here for business,” Niles responds as they head towards the elevator.

“What do you do?”

“I work at an accounting firm in Illinois. I’m here for a conference,” he says as he presses the button for the twelfth floor. He must be important if his company supplied him a penthouse for his stay.

Gavin bites his lip, “How long are you going to be here?”

Niles gives him a dry look.

“Until the business here is taken care of.”

Gavin doesn’t press the issue any further. He belatedly realizes that Niles never bothered asking him about _his_ work in return. Maybe he’s not much for small talk? Gavin is kinda glad he left his gun at home. He didn’t want to be drunk _and_ armed at a bar, and he doesn’t exactly want to tell his future bed partner that he’s a cop. At least he hid his knife and badge in his inner coat pocket, too. He’s not a _complete_ idiot.

They reach Niles’s room. He slides his keycard and allows Gavin to head in first.

“Bathroom is on the left, there’s a brand-new toothbrush still packaged in the bag by the sink.”

Gavin feels awkward brushing his teeth in the fancy hotel room of the hottest stranger he’s ever met at a bar. He brushes, spits, and rinses with mouthwash, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before returning to Niles.

Before he can open his mouth to say anything else, he’s suddenly pinned to the wall, arms above his head, wrists captured by Niles’s long, slender fingers. He ducks his head, mouth brushing against Gavin’s neck, his warm breath making Gavin shiver. _Christ_ , he’s tall.

“You are in my domain now, Gavin. While you are here, you will follow my instructions. Is that understood?”

Gavin can feel heat pooling low in his gut, a familiar ache growing between his legs.

“Whatever you say,” he groans, back arching when Niles drags his teeth along his collarbone, exposed from where the neck of his t-shirt has slipped down.

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for, Gavin. You will address me as ‘sir’, and you will give me concise answers. If I notice any hesitation or any sign that you are uncomfortable, I _will_ stop. Now, answer me. _Correctly_.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Gavin grinds out reluctantly.

“What color are you?”

“Green, sir.”

“Good boy,” Niles smiles, lightly tapping Gavin’s cheek with his fingers in an affectionate gesture before stepping away. He looks Gavin up and down, taking in his already disheveled appearance. Gavin is flushed from his cheeks to his chest. He can feel the heat thrumming under his skin like fire.

“I want you to strip down to your underwear and get on the bed.”

His eyes are already dilated, the pale blue overtaken by blackness. Gavin can already see the erection starting to tent his form-fitting slacks. Niles pulls his jacket off and hangs it over a nearby chair, pushing his shirtsleeves back up. He slips his shoes and socks off next. God, he’s so fucking hot, tall and lean, stance at ease and legs apart. His arms crossed, pale eyes staring down his nose at him, hawkish. The small amount of skin bared now is almost scandalous.

Gavin yanks his arms out his jacket, tossing it off in the direction of the chair Niles’s had laid his on. It lands in the floor. Niles clicks his tongue in disappointment. Gavin just smirks at him obnoxiously.

Next are his shoes, socks, and pants. His hands still at the hem of his t-shirt. Gavin takes a quick breath to ground himself and lifts it over his head. He hooks his thumb under the band of his binder, snapping the elastic against his skin. He’s glad he wore the black one today. It matches Niles’s outfit.

“I’m keeping this on.”

Niles nods slowly, “Your comfort comes first.”

Gavin climbs onto the bed, sitting on his knees, legs tucked under him. He watches, trembling slightly, as Niles moves, pulling a suitcase out from under the bed and setting it down in front of him. He pulls out several items: a silk tie, a small pocketknife, a small first aid kit, a bottle of lube, a bottle of lotion, a pair of black latex gloves, a small package of wipes, and a couple of condoms. He sets the items on the nightstand, sliding the suitcase back under the bed. Gavin watches him with mild interest.

“You think of everything, don’t you?”

“I prefer to have everything at the ready. You never know when something could go wrong. Can’t afford to let you bleed out on these nice sheets. Housekeeping might not appreciate that.”

Gavin swallows thickly. A beat passes.

Niles chuckles, a breathy sound, “I’m joking. You said no knives tonight. This,” he wiggles the knife between his fingers, “is merely for cutting the tie if immediately needed.”

Gavin lets out a breathy, sarcastic laugh.

“Also,” Niles continues, picking up the bottle of lube and wedging his thumbnail under the cap, “what is your preference for intercourse tonight?”

Gavin picks up on the question is his voice.

“I’ve got a functioning pussy. Might as well use it, since I’m not exactly prepared for taking it up the ass tonight.”

“Your language is so crass.”

“Yet you still agreed to fuck me.”

“Keep that behavior up and I won’t.”

Gavin shuts up.

Niles sets the lube down, eyeing Gavin carefully.

“Are you ready to begin?”

Gavin nods. Niles uses one finger to lift his chin and turn him to meet his eyes.

“I need you to use your words, Gavin.”

Gavin huffs, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Can you lie on your back for me?”

Gavin leans back, stretching out his legs and laying his head on the pillow.

“Is it okay if I tie your hands back?”

“Yes, sir. Just be careful with the hand.”

“Absolutely.”

Niles lifts the tie from the bed, taking Gavin’s wrists and weaving it around them. He ties Gavin’s hands to the headboard, gently brushing his fingers over the bruise along Gavin’s knuckles, making him shiver. From Gavin’s angle, he can see where Niles’s sweater rides up, a sliver of pale skin revealed. He wants to drag his teeth across it.

“Just a reminder to use your safeword if needed,” Niles reminds him softly as he kneels down between Gavin’s legs. He places his palm on his thigh, warm skin rubbing together as his slides his hand up to palm his crotch, fingers spread wide. Gavin is already bleeding heat through the thin fabric, arousal buzzing through his veins.

Niles lightly presses the tips of his fingers into the fabric, nearly grazing against Gavin’s cock. The contact makes Gavin whimper, bucking his hips desperately in search of friction. Niles eyes him hungrily, the corners of his mouth curving up. _Smug bastard._

He lowers his mouth, his lips parting, tongue slipping out and dragging along the soft skin of Gavin’s inner thigh, leaving a quickly cooling wet stripe. He repeats this, only this time sinking his teeth into the flesh, sucking a bruise into his skin. Gavin moans, legs drawing together and writhing, but Niles puts his hands on Gavin’s knees, pushing them apart for easy access.

Gavin feels so open and exposed, Niles’s _wethotsharp_ mouth sucking hickeys between his legs. His cock is stiff and throbbing now, a dull pulse under his boxer-briefs. Niles’s fingers slip under the edge of the elastic of each leg, nails scraping just below his ass as he continues to trail bites and suck marks along his legs. Gavin hisses, stomach tensing with delicious desire. He bucks up again, wishing his hands were free so he could shove Niles’s head where he needs it most. He wants to fuck that pretty mouth, watch those pouty lips wrap around his cock, he _aches_ for it.

“Niles, c’mon man, quit teasing,” he complains, hips bucking again.

“Not the correct way to address me, my little slut. Have patience. Good things come to those who wait.”

Gavin flushes again.

“Do you like it when I call you a slut, hmm?” Niles teases, not tilting his head up but instead just flicking his eyes to meet his. His mouth is curved into a faint smile against his knee, “Do you like knowing that you belong to me for the night?”

Gavin scoffs, petulant, “I don’t _belong_ to anyone.”

Niles just rolls with it, “But you _want_ to. You want someone big enough to put you in your place, make you feel desired…”

He lifts himself from his place between Gavin’s legs, slinking forward, all smooth and sexy, eyes bright, until he can place his mouth against Gavin’s ear and whisper, low and dirty.

“You need to be _fucked_.”

Hearing prim and proper Niles swear is both hot and terrifying. Gavin’s gut clenches painfully with need, he can feel himself starting to get wet. Niles drags those teeth along his neck again, tilting Gavin’s head to the side so he can attack his pulsepoint, biting down with just enough force to make Gavin moan, but not enough to leave very visible marks.

“Since this is our first time together, I won’t mark you _this_ time, but just know that I am _aching_ to leave you black and blue for all your friends to see. I want to mark you up and show you off to everyone. Show them how much of a slutty boy you are for letting me take control of your body. This…”

He places his palm on Gavin’s chest, sliding his hand up smoothly over the fabric of the binder to wrap his fingers around Gavin’s throat, pulling him close enough that their lips brush against each other.

“This gorgeous body.”

Gavin was prepared for the name-calling, but the praise had thrown him for an absolute loop. Gavin doesn’t know how to handle it. Before he can focus on why, Niles pulls back, slides his hand up enough to cup his jaw, those long fingers digging into the joints to force Gavin to drop his jaw, and spits into his open mouth. Gavin moans weakly in response.

And then Niles kisses him.

It’s the hottest first kiss Gavin’s ever had, slow and wet and _filthy_. Niles claims his mouth absolutely, tongue sweeping against his, teeth nipping at his lower lip, one hand tangled in Gavin’s hair while the other keeps its grip on his throat. Gavin can taste the scotch he had been drinking back at the bar.

 “Mm, good boy,” Niles purrs, using his thumb to rub some of his saliva into Gavin’s lower lip, “you’ve got a face that begs to be slapped and fucked. Is that what you want? You want to be used?”

Gavin swallows thickly, fire building at the base of his spine. He nods.

“Color?” Niles asks quietly, free hand now on his shoulder.

“Green.”

Niles takes his free hand off of his shoulder and slaps him across the face, leaving Gavin panting and arching back, skin stinging.

“How’s that? Does that feel good? Do you like being put in your place?”

 Gavin smirks at him.

“I’ve been hit harder in bar fights.”

Niles narrows his eyes playfully, then slaps him again, just a bit harder this time. His grip on his throat tightens, but not enough to cut off breathing or blood flow. It’s just a little show of dominance that makes Gavin’s blood boil. It’s as if he’s being held like prey.

“That all you got? You sure talk a big game for someone who hits like a girl.”

“And _you_ talk a lot for someone who’s supposed to be in the submissive role, _brat_ ,” Niles remarks, switching hands to slap his other cheek this time.

Gavin is burning to fight now, the need to move, to do _something_ , is making him restless. He wants to go ahead and get fucked or else he’s ready to start swinging. Maybe he can needle this guy enough to get the show on the road. He’s already turned on, there’s no more need for this foreplay bullshit.

“I never said I’d make this easy for you,” Gavin grins, baring his teeth.

Another slap.

 “You’re not exactly in a position to argue, Gavin.”

 “You gonna make me shut up, then?”

Another slap, other cheek this time.

“Stop backtalking. You’ll be punished if you don’t cooperate.”

Gavin rolls his eyes.

“Fine, _sir_ ,” he replies with as much sarcasm as he can muster.

Niles reaches up and unties the tie around Gavin’s wrists, pulling them down and grabbing the bottle of lotion from the side table, uncapping it and squeezing some into his palm. He takes hold of each wrist, smearing lotion over the skin quickly and expertly.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“I’m making sure your skin isn’t chafed after being restrained. It’s a little thing called ‘common courtesy’, you should try it some time.”

“Fuck you.”

His thigh suddenly burns where Niles slaps it, he jerks, yelping in a rather undignified manner.

“You don’t say ‘fuck you’ to someone who’s doing you a favor, Gavin, now get on your fucking knees. On the floor, _now_. I’m going to stuff that belligerent mouth of yours.”

Gavin’s smug that he got a bit of a reaction out of him, and he gladly gets up, the change in position nice as he drops down onto the floor, looking up at Niles.

“Well? I’m ready and awaiting orders, _sir_.”

Niles rolls his eyes, standing up from the bed and unzipping his pants, shoving them and his underwear down enough to reveal his cock. It’s thick and long, already leaking precum, the foreskin pulled back just enough to reveal the flushed head. Gavin’s mouth is already watering. It’s a gorgeous cock.

“Open.”

Gavin glares up at him but obeys, tilting his head back and opening his mouth.

Niles towers over him, fisting one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and tilting his head back further so he can spit into his mouth again, then cants his hips forward to push the head of his cock against Gavin’s slickened lips.

“Suck.”

Gavin takes Niles’s cock into his mouth, using the excess saliva in his mouth to get it wet and allow it to glide easily between his lips as he begins sucking, bobbing his head back and forth slowly.

“God, your mouth feels so good. Better used for sucking cock, now isn’t it?”

Niles moans lowly, fingers tangling in Gavin’s hair and beginning to guide him, fucking his face slowly, balls swinging against Gavin’s chin. His thrusts start to pick up and he groans louder, looking down to watch as his dick disappears between Gavin’s lips.

“Fuck, that’s dirty,” he breathes, biting his lip and tossing his head back to flip some of his hair out of his eyes from where it had come out of its slicked back style. His face is flushed, sweat beginning to bead at his temples. He looks even hotter when he’s not all put together. Gavin wonders what he’d look like if their positions were reversed, with Gavin riding his cock or shoving his strap-on up his ass. Would he fall apart for him?

Niles smiles down at him, eyes hooded and dark, “You look so good like this. Big mean boy, dirty mouth, bad attitude. You say you’re not an animal, but… How come you act like a bitch in heat?”

Gavin growls around his mouthful, narrowing his eyes up at Niles. Niles licks his lips slowly, yanking Gavin by the hair off of his dick to crouch down in front of him, lips curled back in a downright sinful sneer.

“You’re only proving my point, you know. Remember: _I’m_ the big dog here, and I _will_ eat you alive.”

The threat goes straight to Gavin’s dick, making him lightheaded with arousal. Niles stands back up, tucking his cock back into his pants but leaving them unzipped.

“Get on the bed. On your back, hang your legs off the side.”

Gavin staggers to his feet then lies back on the bed, watching carefully.

Niles leans over him, hands placed on either side of his head on the mattress so he can lower himself and claim Gavin’s mouth again, kissing him breathless before moving away, trailing kisses down his neck, over his binder, down his stomach, lips ghosting over his old gunshot and knife scars. He reaches the waistband of his underwear, hooking his fingers into the elastic and slowly peeling the fabric away, dragging them down Gavin’s legs. He kneels down in front of him.

Gavin feels air against him, slightly chilling him where he’s wet, but it’s quickly fixed when Niles licks his lips and lowers his mouth, licking along his slit. He purposefully avoids his aching cock, instead licking softly and slowly between the folds, gathering Gavin’s wetness on his tongue and smearing it across his lips. Gavin just _has_ to prop himself up on his elbows to watch him, to see those soft lips mouthing at him, his warm breath fanning over his cock.

“Fuck…” Gavin groans, fingers tensing and twisting the sheets. Niles’s tongue slips from his mouth again, _long, so long,_ and wet, lapping against his twitching hole. Gavin reaches out one hand to thread his fingers through Niles’s inky dark hair, just barely restraining himself from yanking his mouth up to his cock. Niles glances up at him coyly, pressing a kiss to his pubic mound.

“You’re so hard for me, look at that thick little cock just begging to be sucked. Is that what you want, hm? Want to fuck my mouth?”

“Yes, fucking _yes_ , just get on with it, would ya? I’m fucking dying here.”

“I’ll let you have my mouth, but not because _you_ need it, but because I want to see how you react.”

“Whatever gets your fucking rocks off, now get on with it.”

Niles narrows his eyes at him in an expression that Gavin can’t quite pinpoint, but lowers his head anyway, lips parted and tongue emerging again as he sucks Gavin’s cock into his mouth. Gavin bites his lip, muffling his own moans as Niles sucks him down, tongue swirling around him quickly. He eats pussy like a fucking champ and it makes all of tonight’s frustrations worth it. Gavin’s hips arch up when Niles sucks just a little harder and bobs his head. Niles hooks his arms under Gavin’s thighs and spreads them apart even wider, burying his face between his legs as he hungrily eats Gavin out.

Gavin’s mind is peacefully blank as he moans brokenly and writhes under Niles’s mouth, raking his nails over Niles’s scalp. His head falls back onto the mattress, pleasure too much for him to stay upright and watch, as much as it pains him to look away.

He feels Niles’s mouth pull away and his head snaps back up, mouth already open in protest, but then he gets a good look at Niles’s face.

He looks deadly serious and cold, despite the fire in his ice blue eyes and the wetness coating his lips.

“Don’t you dare look away from me. I’m giving you a gift.”

Gavin swallows thickly, propping himself back up and surprising himself at his lack of protest.

Niles resumes sucking Gavin’s cock, his tongue like velvet when it dips down to stroke from his hole upwards, swirling _just_ where Gavin likes it. He lets out an approving moan, stroking Niles’s hair from his eyes when he bobs down again. Niles hums his thanks, the vibration making Gavin’s toes curl.

He can feel his orgasm coming, tension coiling in his guts like a fucking spring, he desperately wants to come, he wants to flood Niles’s mouth with slick and then ride his fucking cock, he’s so close he can almost _taste_ it—

“Niles, I’m gonna, gonna… _ngh_ —”

Almost there, so goddamn _close—_

And then Niles fucking pulls away, leaving Gavin trembling and spasming, orgasm ripped from his grasp before he could reach it.

“What. The. _Fuck_.”

Niles is smirking at him, the _asshole_ , wiping his mouth with the back of hand, playfully squeezing Gavin’s thigh.

“I don’t want you to come just yet,” he tuts, standing up and cupping his erection through his pants, squeezing himself with a pleased sigh, “the night’s still young. I wanted to have fun with you.”

Gavin throws his head back against the mattress, groaning.

“You can’t have a one-night stand like a normal person? Gotta do the whole 50 Shades routine before getting your dick wet?”

Niles crosses his arms.

“You agreed to perform a scene with me.”

Gavin’s done playing nice. He sits up, hunching forward and resting his elbows on his knees, looking up at Niles. Time for plan B.

“Yeah, because I wanted to get laid. Didn’t realize I was gonna have to jump through all your fucking hoops like some dog before you could get it up enough to fuck me.”

“If you had wanted it to stop, you could have said your safeword and told me you wanted to move on.”

“Fuck your stupid safeword. I don’t mind getting smacked around a little in bed. You know how to loosen up a little or what? Not everything has to be by the book. It’s not my fault you gotta be a control freak about everything.”

Niles’s face pinches up angrily. Gavin thinks he’s pressed enough buttons to maybe get himself fucked rough and sent home. He’s gonna sleep like a fucking baby tonight, he can already tell.

“Get dressed. I’m calling you a cab.”

_Wait, what?_

Niles zips and buttons his jeans, then turns and walks over to the table, reaching into his jacket and retrieve his phone, tapping at the screen.

Gavin’s stomach drops. He gets up and grabs his underwear off the floor so he’s not exposed while having an unexpectedly serious conversation.

“What are you doing?”

Niles cuts his eyes up at him, shooting him a withering look.

“I’m sending you home, Gavin, what does it look like?”

“What, you don’t know how to take a hint? I was trying to push you enough to drop the whole dominatrix act and just have sex with me.”

Niles turns his whole head up to face him directly. He looks pissed.

“The first rule of _any_ sexual encounter, BDSM involved or not, is _communication_. You only want to get a reaction out of me and I am _not_ here for that. I am here to provide the both of us with an enjoyable, consensual experience and you have undermined that by disregarding the simplest of instructions and acting like an absolute dick. I’m not going to give in to your attempts to get a rise out of me and have me take advantage of you. It doesn’t work like that.”

Gavin is left gaping like an idiot, trying to think of some response to possibly salvage this night. He’s failing. Niles ignores him and continues on.

“You are obviously inexperienced in healthy sexual communication and BDSM etiquette. There are so many other things I could go on about but right now, I’m irritated, and honestly, I want you out of my hotel room.”

“Look, I’m fucking sorry, okay? Jesus, I didn’t know everything was gonna fall to shit like this.”

“Obviously not. You apparently must have a habit of thinking with your dick rather than your head.”

Gavin deflates, wagging his index finger at him, “Alright, you got me there.”

Niles sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment of tense silence, he lets out a deep breath and looks back up at Gavin.

“Look… I’m going to give you my phone number. When you’re ready to behave yourself, you can call me.”

Gavin scoffs, “So I’m not a complete lost cause, then?”

Niles rolls his eyes, “Don’t make me regret this.”

Gavin fishes his phone out of his discarded jeans pocket, typing in Niles’s number as he recites it. He goes ahead and sends him a middle-finger emoji for good measure. Niles’s phone chimes and he unlocks the screen, frowning mildly.

“Charming.”

Gavin snorts, picking up his clothing and getting dressed quickly, trying to ignore the clawing feeling of something in the pit of his stomach. The arousal from before has turned sour and has left him feeling awkward and irritable.

Niles gets an alert that the cab has arrived.

“Would you like me to escort you?” Niles offers quietly, eyes a little softer now.

“Nah, I can see myself out,” Gavin mumbles, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything.

He feels Niles approach, the air stirring around him. He looks up to see Niles standing closer than expected.

“I can teach you how to do this the right way, Gavin. Not all sexual relationships have to result in black eyes and bruises. You just have to communicate.”

“Gotcha.”

If anyone asks, Gavin’s voice didn’t croak just then.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Niles ducks down, cupping Gavin’s cheek, thumb brushing along his lips before leaning in and kissing him gently. It sends one last curl of arousal through him before Niles lets him go, standing back and crossing his arms once more.

“Have a good night, Gavin. Hope to hear from you soon.”

Gavin winks at him as he walks out the door, closing it behind him and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> "kiddo, you can't make ALL your characters gay and trans"
> 
> me, laughing hysterically over my sweet tea and my keyboard: fuckin wATCH ME--
> 
> @synthsexnspace on Twitter
> 
> Thanks, babes <3


End file.
